Talkplay:Great Knightmare Battle
This is a TP. Copypasta. :D Users #JoshTheHedgehog12 #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog #Jaredthefox92 Talkplay Meanwhile, in a battlefield... Assassin: *shoots Gicandice* 7:01(the bullets bounce off Gicandice) Assassin: S*** 7:01 (a Raven flies round her and fires on Assassin) 7:03Assassin: *takes cover* 7:04*the raven fires missiles* 7:05Assassin: *calls in backup* 7:05Josh: Assassin! GP: (shoots finger-mounted Slash Harkens at the ravens) 7:05Assassin: thanks 7:06Josh: That's fine. 7:07Jack & Patricia: Yikes! 7:07(A long weapon that's like a rope with a sharp edge) 7:07Patricia: What's going on here? Jack: And who's side are we're on? 7:07Josh: Jack & Patricia, I deployed the Burai for you. BTW. of course GUN 7:07Assassin: Mom *hugs her* 7:08Josh: Get on your Knightmares! Let's destroy those AMA units 7:08Jack: What's a Burai? Patricia: And what are Knightmares? 7:08Josh: I repeat, get on your Knightmare. (to Patricia) They're robots 7:08Patricia: It's cool. I already have my Flying Broom 7:09Assassin: *gets on Knightmare* 7:09Jack: And I'm ok with the old fashion way 7:09Josh: That broom can be useful on-- Assassin, you already rode on it. I repeat-- get on your Knightmares! Assassin: James 7:10Josh: I'm the General of the ITS, & I'm with GUN, as well 7:10Jack: Seriously? I thought you said that the Robots from the EggPlankton empire are enemies 7:10*salamander anti air shoots at he broom* 7:10Patricia: (dodges) 7:10*contenue to fire* 7:11Patricia: (fires aura orbs at the Salamander with her Magic Wand while dodging the bullets) 7:11Assassin: *bazookas the AA gun* 7:11 Josh: I repeat, get on your Knightmares! 7:11 Assassin: I am 7:11 Jack: Stay away from my friend ! (jumps on the flying broom & spindashes at the Salamander, damaging it) 7:11Josh: Uh, Jack, old-fashioned way to destroy them is useless 7:12 Josh: So, only Knightmares can only-- 7:12Jack: (destroys a Salamander with his Chaos Dragon) (smirks) You we're saying? 7:12 *AMA Shrieker fighters enter the battlefield* (they fly by launch missiles and fly away) 7:13Patricia: (uses Iron Tail on the missiles, destroying them) Jack: Nice work Patricia Patricia: Thank you 7:13Josh: That is a command! 7:13Jack: Still what's a Knightmare? 7:14Assassin: CHAOS CONTROL! (Nothing happens) 7:14Josh: A huge robot that are equipped by heroes & villains alike 7:14Jack: Ok then 7:14 Josh: So... What'll you choose? 7:14Patricia: Ok, anyone got any bright ideas? Jack: Not sure 7:15*an AMA fighter is on Patrica's tail firing its gun* 7:15Josh: Ride the Knightmare for safety, or try the old-fashioned way to danger? 7:15Patricia: Whao! (dodges) 7:15Josh: Wait! 7:15Jack: Your just saying that because your better than me 7:15GP: (shoots at the AMA fighter) Josh: No, that's a command Josh: I'm a General Josh: But I don't abuse it 7:16*it easly dodges it is an ace and is too fast* 7:16Josh: O RLY? 7:16 GP: (fires Slash Harkens) 7:16Jack: Ok then. Chaos Bone Crusher! (uses Chaos Bone Crusher on the AMA Army, crushing them all, one by one) Patricia: Whao 7:16Josh: Did I tell you? 7:17Assassin: *uses AA Guns and AT Guns* 7:17Jack: You don't like me when I'm using Chaos Bone Crusher 7:17 Josh: Not really 7:17Jack: It's my most deadliest move of all 7:17Josh: I told you to get on a Burai. Understand? 7:17Jack: I still don't know what's a Burai is 7:17(the AA guns hit the fighters, the rest miss) Gicandice: *comes to fight everyone* 7:18Josh: Old-fashioned ways are useless at aircraft, unless you can fly) 7:18Patricia: (already flying with her 9 Skunk Tails that Patricia made 8 Skunk Tails appeared behind her) Like this? 7:18Josh: Burai is a Knightmare 7:18(yeah plus this is Vampire squadron) 7:19Josh: Uh, not really 7:19Jack: Oh then please to meet you Mr. Burai 7:19Burai: (is a Knightmare & doesn't have vocal chords) 7:19*the fighters all are doing strafing runs while flying upside down (they are all piloted by Moebian bats) 7:19Josh: (Thought: What a silly one) 7:20Jack: Ok that was a bit creepy, but whatever this is. I'm still greeting the robot 7:20Assassin: me too 7:20Patricia: So what should we do again? Cause Jack & I can't remember 7:20 Josh: I repeat-- Ride on the Knightmares. Josh: Each of you, on the Burai 7:21Jack: What am I "Dr, Eggman"? 7:21Josh: You can do it, Jack 7:21Jack: Or was it Dr. EggPlankton? 7:21Josh: You can do it, I trust you. BTW, Burai has a large assault rifle, it can help you destroy the aircraft. 7:22 Jack: (sighs) But how can I control the big thing? 7:22Josh: Jack & Patricia! Uh... 7:22Patricia: Yes Josh? 7:23Josh: As you're intelligent like me, Patricia, do you know how to control a Burai? 7:23 Patricia: Sorry 7:23 Josh: Oh, look, the AMA's retreating 7:24Jack: And Patricia & I didn't even get started with the Advance ones Patricia: But why? 7:24Josh: Control the robot 7:24Assassin: cowards 7:24Josh: There's no manual, but it's easy to control 7:24 *7:24Spongebob100(Suddendly Jack-4 Bots appears out of nowhere) Jack: Maybe that's why. *7:25JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: -_- *7:25AssassinhedgehogAssassin: what the? *7:25Jaredthefox92(they are not cowards, I have to leave! (Do not call my creations cowards plz) *7:25Spongebob100Jack-4 Bots: (attacks the Knightmares) *7:25JoshTheHedgehog12GP: (shoots Hadron Cannons at the Jack-4 Bots) *7:25JamesTechno998James: *still fixing it* Man....making an interdimensional machine is hard *7:25JoshTheHedgehog12(XD IK Assassin's just kidding) *(James.) *7:25Jaredthefox92(they are a brave and strong army) *7:26JoshTheHedgehog12(Dude, please, don't break the 4th wall) *7:26Jaredthefox92(ok) *7:26JoshTheHedgehog12(Not you, James) *7:26Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: (appears & starts damaging the Knightmares with their Mini Guns, JackCannons & Rocket Launchers) *7:26JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: S-- *Jaredthefox92 has left the chat. *7:27JoshTheHedgehog12GP: (shoots Slash Harkens, piercing the HA Jack-4 Bots' armor) *7:27Spongebob100(The Attacks of the Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots deals heavy damage to the Knightmares) *Jack: (spindashes at the Normal Jack-4 Bots) *7:27JoshTheHedgehog12(Dude, Knightmares can't be defeated easily) *(They've heavy armor, too) *(I suggest you to get a blueprint of Slash Harken) *7:28Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: (Starts piercing through the Knightmare's Armor, dealing medium damage to it) *The Legend Bladers has joined the chat. *7:29JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Rrrr *7:29Spongebob100Patricia: (uses Iron Tail on the Jack-4 Bots) Be careful guys *7:29JamesTechno998James: I wonder how's everybody.... *7:30Spongebob100Jack: (spindashes at the HA Jack-4 Bots, piercing through the Armor dealing only small damage to it) *7:31JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Oh s-- *Josh: See? Ride on Burai *7:31JamesTechno998James: *activates and suddenly the machine malfunctions* Damn't it *kicks the machine* **Damn *7:31JoshTheHedgehog12(Dude, please on) **no *7:32Spongebob100(The Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots attacks the Knightmares Machines, dealing damage to it) *7:32JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: You'll pay *GP: (shoots too many Slash Harkens) *7:32Spongebob100Jack: There's too many of them. We betta retreat & regroup! *7:33JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Ride on knightmares! *7:33Spongebob100Patricia: (sighs) He's right. If we regroup now, we can figure out a way to stop the Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots & the Giant Jack-4 Bots (What does Mag mean?) *7:33AssassinhedgehogAssassin: see Jack, I told you trusting Deraj was wrong *7:34JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Grrr. Clock UP *7:34Spongebob100Jack: But it's Dr. EggPlankton's Jack-4 Bots is there? *7:34JoshTheHedgehog12CLOCK UP *GP: (goes superfast & shoots numerous Slash Harkens at the Jack-4 Bots, one by one) *7:34Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: CLOCK UP, Activated! (attackes the Knightmares in Lightspeed, dealing heavy damage to them) *7:35JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Oh s-- They got a clock up blueprint *Josh: Heh. *Josh: Say g'night, fools *7:35Spongebob100Jack: I told you EggPlankton is smarter than EggRey. You know it *7:35JoshTheHedgehog12HYPER CAST OFF *Josh: No, both of them are equal *Josh: Hyper Cast Off *7:36Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: Heavy Blocker! *7:36JoshTheHedgehog12HYPER CAST OFF *7:36AssassinhedgehogAssassin: but no you said "ohhhh, You started to cramp his style & muscling his racket" *7:36Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: (blocks HYPER CAST OFF) *7:36JoshTheHedgehog12CHANGE HYPER REPLOID *7:37Spongebob100Heavy Armor Jack-4 Bots: (blocks HYPER REPLOID) *7:37JoshTheHedgehog12HRGP: (uses Hyper Clock Up, a version of Clock Up that can't be copied) *(Dude, a transformation.) *7:37Spongebob100(But the HA Jack-4 Bots did copy that ability) *7:37JoshTheHedgehog12HR Josh: Heh *(It's a transformation) *(Hyper Clock Up can't be copied) *7:38Spongebob100Jack: WAIT ! *7:38JoshTheHedgehog12HYPER CLOCK UP *7:38Spongebob100(Well Jack-4 Bots & Combots CAN copy) *7:38JoshTheHedgehog12(still, all allies can move) *(Dude, however they are, they can't copy HCO *) **HCU *7:38Spongebob100Combots: ABILITY COPIED! *Combots: (Attacks them) *7:39JoshTheHedgehog12Copy Failed * *7:39Spongebob100Jack: Whao, he's too smart for us *7:39JoshTheHedgehog12Oops. *Josh: Not really *7:39Spongebob100COPY SUCCEED *7:39JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Copying isn't smart. *Josh: That's dull *7:39Spongebob100Combot: WELL IT IS IF IT'S VILLAINESS *7:40JoshTheHedgehog12HRGP: (fires too many Slash Harkens) *7:40Spongebob100Jack-4 Bot: (Attackes Knightmares) *7:40JoshTheHedgehog12(Hyper Reploid Gawain Prototype) *7:40Spongebob100Jack: Come on, let's get outta here! *7:40JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: (activates secret weapon *) *7:40Spongebob100(Hyper Defence System) *7:41JoshTheHedgehog12HRGP: (flies above & shoots many Slash Harkens & Hadron Cannons) *7:41Spongebob100HA Jack-4 Bots & Combots: Evil Secret Weapon Activated! *7:41JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: S-- They're always copying *7:41Spongebob100(I gotta go to bed now. I have school tommorrow) *7:41JoshTheHedgehog12HR Josh: Urgh, cut it off *(kk) *(This is gonna be dead) *7:42Assassinhedgehog(lol) *7:42JoshTheHedgehog12(LOL) *Josh: Yes! *Assassinhedgehog has left the chat. *7:42JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: LOL, the Jack-4 Bots retreated *Josh: Ugh, cowards *7:42Spongebob100Jack-4 Commander: Seize fire. There's nothing left to destroy. (The Jack-4 Bots pulls back, as the heroes are groaning in pain) *(Not before a Bomb explodes on Josh's Face) *7:43JoshTheHedgehog12Josh & HRGP: (wasn't phased) *Josh: S-- (got hit) *7:43Spongebob100Jack: Are you ok? *7:43JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: (receives medium damage) Just fine *7:43Spongebob100Patricia: That's good *Jack: Now what should we do? *7:44JoshTheHedgehog12(A trap was activated & the Jack-4 Bots fell on it) *(Uh, you said, you gonna GTG, Sponge) *7:44Spongebob100(But the Jack-4 Bots activated their Trap escaping systems & left without a trace) *(Not until we end this TP) *7:44JoshTheHedgehog12(A nuclear bomb exploded & the Jack-4 Bots got the brunt of explosion) *7:45Spongebob100Jack: (presses a button & the Jack-4 bots exploded cause the heroes hid a bomb in the Bots) *(I WAS GONNA DO THAT!!!) *7:45JoshTheHedgehog12(:D ) *7:45Spongebob100(It's not funny) *7:45JoshTheHedgehog12(But, they got medium damage) *7:45Spongebob100(Oh ok then) *7:45JoshTheHedgehog12(XD But you finished 'em) *7:46Spongebob100Jack: There, now what should we do? *7:46JoshTheHedgehog12(Two attacks) *7:46Spongebob100Patricia: Not sure *7:46JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: Nice one *7:46Spongebob100Jack: Thanks *7:46JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: You cannot have a Knightmare *7:46Spongebob100Patricia: So what should we do now? *7:46JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: But, a reward for you two *7:46Spongebob100Jack: Thank you *Patricia: Thanks *7:47JoshTheHedgehog12(Come to the ITS RP) *Josh: Two capes *Josh: A Scorch Bazooka & a Holy Rod *7:47Spongebob100Jack: Thank you *7:47JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: That's my reward *7:47Spongebob100Patricia: I look nice wearing a cape *7:47JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: And good news. *7:47Spongebob100Jack: Thank you Josh *7:47JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: You're promoted to... *Josh: ...Surprise. Colonel Major! *7:48Spongebob100Jack & Patricia: Wow! Thanks Josh! *SolidScott has joined the chat. *7:48JoshTheHedgehog12Josh: (grins heroic) See that? XD